Rebirth
by Sigin
Summary: Harry est avec Ron et Hermione à Hogsmeade, profitant de la journée avant que ces deux derniers n'aillent fêter Noël avec leur famille. Voldemort attaque le village dans l'optique de trouver Harry et de l'enlever. Slash LV/HP.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Rebirth

Auteur : Sigin

Pairings : Tom Marvolo Riddle/Harry James Potter

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Rappels ( un peu longs, mais nécessaires pour certains. ) : Hogwarts = Poudlard / Hogsmeade = Pré-au-lard / Tom Marvolo Riddle = Tom Elvis Jedusor / Snape = Rogue / Death Eaters = Mangemorts / et c'tout pour ce chapitre, je crois.

Hellooo !

Bon bah, je sais plus comment j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fic, mais j'l'avais dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà, j'ai un peu bidouiller de tous les côtés et j'poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre. C'est la première fanfic que je poste sur ce site, donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires sur ce que je dois changer et tout et tout, ça m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite, je pense ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le vent glacé soufflait dans les branches sans feuilles provoquant un grincement presque sinistre. Le ciel, encombré de nuages gris, laissait tomber une fine couche de neige qui s'épaississait un peu plus toutes les heures sans vouloir s'arrêter. Le château enneigé sous les rayons timides du soleil qui se levait derrière les nuages paraissait presque irréel.

À l'intérieur, dans le dortoir des Gryffindors, Harry Potter terminait de s'habiller le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambre. Ils avaient terminé leur dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient donc décidés de passer la journée à Hogsmeade avant de se quitter jusqu'à la rentrée. Hermione devait passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec ses parents tout comme Ron. Comme les Dursley n'acceptaient pas Harry durant ces jours de fêtes, il devait rester à Hogwarts, ce qui, finalement, l'arrangeait plutôt.

Le Survivant descendit les escaliers et entra dans la grande salle qui était déjà bien remplie malgré la bonne heure. Il eut tout juste le temps de terminer de se servir que Ron et Hermione s'installaient face à lui.

- Bon sang ! Quelle idée de se lever si tôt un samedi, marmonna le roux d'un air grognon tout en se servant généreusement en bacon et en oeufs brouillés.

Hermione lui jeta un regard éloquent et bu une gorgée de son jus de citrouille avant de reporter son attention sur l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier qu'elle tenait dans la main. Harry sourit avant de parler avec Ron, lui rappellant quand même qu'ils devaient aller à Hogsmeade aujourd'hui. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne les force à se lever et à sortir du château.

La neige tombait toujours en de légers flocons mais le vent s'était adouci et une légère brise fraîche caressait leurs cheveux. Les trois adolescents marchaient en discutant, s'arrêtant parfois pour entrer dans un magasin pour en ressortir les poches chargées de sacs réduits comportant des vêtements et autres. Ils passaient devant une boutique qui vendait divers bijoux et objets quand Hermione s'arrêta et apostropha les deux garçons qui parlaient Quidditch :

- Regardez ! Ces colliers sont super jolis !

Elle montrait du doigt des chaînes aux motifs assortis. Si on les collaient, elles formaient un pendentif unique. Dans l'ordre, on avait d'abord une grande aile noire, ensuite, le corps d'un dragon noir zébrer de rouge, puis une autre aile de la même couleur que la précédente, le tout formant un petit dragon ailé.

Harry sourit en voyant les yeux brillants de sa meilleure amie. Il avança vers la porte.

- Très bien, alors je vais les acheter, comme ça, on en aura un chacun.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et entra. Après tout, ils devaient savoir, à présent, que le prix importait peu puisqu'il était riche, même s'il savait que ses deux amis étaient encore réticent à l'idée qu'il paie pour eux.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la matinée à déambuler d'un magasin à un autre jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Ron ne se manifeste, les obligeant à s'arrêter aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner.

* * *

Voldemort se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre, seul. Quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait pas supporter de voir son reflet. Mais depuis le matin même, il avait passé tout son temps à se contempler après le départ de Severus Snape. Finalement, l'homme était peut-être loin d'être inutile et le Lord se félicita de ne pas l'avoir tué avant.

En effet, après de maintes recherches ainsi que de nombreux échecs, le maître des potions avait réussi à faire ce qu'il considérait être un miracle. Une potion aussi rare que compliquée à confectionner avait pû rendre son ancienne apparence au Lord Noir.

Il ressemblait maintenant à un jeune homme de la vingtaine de grande taille et très pâle. Il avait retrouvé ses jambes musclées, son torse aux épaules larges et aux pectoraux saillants, son ventre plat et ferme aux abdominaux bien dessinés. Des bras musculeux avec de grandes mains aux doigts longs et fins. Son visage à la mâchoire masculine, au nez aquilin et aux beaux yeux noirs en amande pailletés de grains rougeoyants le rendaient aussi attirant qu'impressionant. Il possédait également de courts cheveux bruns très foncés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait retrouvé sa beauté d'antan, il ne lâchait plus le miroir des yeux. Finalement, il lança un sourire charmeur à son image et sortit de la pièce faisant flotter sa longue cape noire derrière lui. Il fit convoquer les Death Eaters dans la salle principale du château. Il avait le besoin d'aller à Hogsmeade chercher ce qui ferait enfin de lui l'être le plus puissant du monde.

Il entra et s'assit gracieusement sur le trône, devant ses hommes qui le regardaient avec une surprise, face à sa nouvelle apparence, mêlée de crainte.

- Mes chers Death Eaters... commença t-il d'une voix grave, comme vous pouvez le constater, grâce à ce cher Severus, j'ai retrouvé ma jeunesse et j'ai également entièrement récupéré mes pouvoirs. J'ai donc décidé que, peut-être, nous pourrions lancer un raid à Hogsmeade, et ainsi montrer à ce crétin de Fudge que je suis bel et bien de retour et que je suis plus en forme que jamais ! De plus, nous manquons cruellement de divertissement ici, je vous autorise donc, et vous incite vivement à faire des prisonniers, que ce soit des élèves ou encore de simples habitants m'est complètement égal. Il leur fit un sourire froid et transplana.

* * *

Ron avalait goulûment un morceau de poulet quand des hurlements et des bruits d'explosions à l'extérieur lui firent relever la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué et se tourna vers Harry et Hermione qui étaient dans le même état que lui. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et sortir du pub où ils mangaient pour voir le village déjà à moitié dévasté et attaqué par les Death Eaters. Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des aurors étaient déjà présents mais ils étaient inférieurs en nombre, ils ne retardaient donc que très peu la progression des sbires de Voldemort.

- Il ne faut pas rester ici, dit Hermione sans regarder les deux garçons qui hochèrent la tête en même temps.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin entre Hogsmeade et Hogwarts quand un rire froid et aigu retentit derrière eux. D'instinct, Ron et Harry se placèrent devant Hermione qui agrippa un de leurs bras. Le Lord Noir se tenait devant eux et les fixaient avec cruauté, son regard s'attardant plus longuement sur Harry.

Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Tom Marvolo Riddle avait prit la place du Voldemort blafard et squelettique. Comment avait-il réussi à retrouver son ancienne apparence ? Il semblait plus puissant que jamais sous sa lourde cape noir qui flottait autour de lui, il pouvait également sentir les ondes de magie qui émanaient du corps de l'homme.

- Harry Potter ! quel plaisir de te voir ici ! s'enthousiasma Voldemort en levant les bras. Tu tombes à pic, vraiment, j'ai retrouvé mon corps et j'en ai été si ravi que j'ai décidé d'en faire partager tout le monde. Il montra d'un geste nonchalant le village qui brûlait derrière lui.

Harry pouvait sentir Ron et Hermione se crisper à ses côtés alors que lui même sentait la colère monter en entendant à nouveau les cris des gens qui se faisaient torturés avant d'être tués, pour la plupart. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et empoigna sa baguette.

Tom ne quittait pas le Survivant des yeux. Il était inutile d'user de Légilimancie pour deviner les pensées du garçon. Il sourit quand il le vit prendre sa baguette et leva lentement la sienne, le pointant avec.

- Que comptes tu faire Harry ? Tu crois vraiment être capable de me battre, maintenant ? se moqua le Lord en s'approchant de quelques pas. Il éclata de rire quand il les vit reculer en même temps qu'il avançait. Allons, allons, vous savez très bien qu'il est inutile de tenter de vous enfuir... Le sort que je réserve à chacun d'entre vous est immuable et vous ne pourrez vous y soustraire d'aucune façon qui soit.

Tom savoura particulièrement le frisson de peur qui traversa les adolescents suite à ses paroles. Il allait reprendre la parole quand des sorts fusèrent derrière lui pour atteindre les adolescents qui seraient sans gravement blessés si il n'avait pas levé à temps un bouclier magique. Il se retourna et regarda avec fureur les deux Death Eaters de second rang qui étaient responsables et leva sa baguette sous leurs yeux écarquillés de peur leur envoyant à chacun un Doloris bien placé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Voldemort les avaient sauvés, mais ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se mirent à courir vers le château où ils seraient plus en sécurité.

- La prochaine fois que je vous prends à essayer de tuer quelqu'un sans ma permission, ce ne sera pas un simple Doloris que vous reçeverez. fit le Seigneur Noir d'une voix froide, sans remarquer que les adolescents étaient en train de s'enfuir. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et se levèrent, retournant vers le village en feu.

Voldemort inspira pour se calmer et se retourna pour découvrir la place vide. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, tentant de ne pas se mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un sourire de fou se forma lentement sur son visage et il releva la tête, le vent secouant les cheveux qui lui barraient la vue.

- Très bien, vous pouvez courir, je vous rattraperai quoi qu'il arrive...

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient presque devant le portail de l'école à présent lorsque la jeune fille trébucha et faillit tomber. Elle se retourna et retint un cri d'horreur en voyant le corps d'un élève inerte. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et recula de quelques pas.

- Hermione, on n'a plus le temps de s'arrêter, on ne peut rien pour lui maintenant, et on doit entrer à Hogwarts le plus rapidement possible ! appela la voix tremblante de Ron qui se forçait à ne pas regarder la tête de l'élève enfouie dans la neige.

- Mais...

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, insista Harry qui lui prit doucement la main en la tirant vers l'arrière.

La brune hocha la tête et se retournait pour les suivre quand elle vit la main du garçon au sol bouger légèrement.

- Oh mon dieu, non, il n'est pas mort !

Elle se précipita aux côtés du jeune homme et le retourna pour prendre son pouls, enlevant son écharpe pour bander grossièrement une blessure qu'il avait à la poitrine. Ron et Harry se regardèrent, inquiets, et finalement aidèrent la fille à soulever le blessé pour continuer leur route jusqu'au portail. Sous le poids, ils avançaient lentement et ils ne purent faire que quelques pas avant d'être de nouveau arrêtés par Voldemort.

- Vous êtes vraiment des idiots. Il mourra dans peu de temps, de toute façon. Si vous n'aviez pas pris la peine de jouer aux héros, une fois encore, peut-être seriez-vous déjà arrivés à présent... commenta le Lord Noir un air ennuyé plaqué au visage.

Les trois amis retinrent leur souffle et se resserèrent instinctivement sans le quitter des yeux. Tom leur fit un petit sourire narquois puis leva sa baguette, la pointant sur la brune.

- Endoloris.

La jeune fille lâcha un hurlement et se tordait maintenant sur le sol enneigé sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis. Harry prit sa baguette et lança un " Expelliarmus " vers le mage noir qui fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Il stoppa néanmoins son sortilège laissant la jeune fille reprendre son souffle bruyamment, la main serrée sur ses vêtements, au niveau de son coeur. Le jeune brun se plaça devant ses amis pour les protéger des attaques éventuelles de son ennemi qui sourit de nouveau en le voyant faire.

- Même si tu fais ça, Harry, tu ne pourras pas les sauver... Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici, et personne ne viendra vous sauver cette fois-ci.

Sur ces mots, il leva une deuxième fois sa baguette et lui jeta un Doloris. Il savoura les cris du Gryffindor mais arrêta le sort, il n'était pas venu pour le tuer. Il allait se décider à mettre fin aux souffrances des deux autres quand il entendit la voix de la personne qu'il désirait le moins croiser à cet instant non loin d'eux. Il grimaça, lâcha une injure et se dirigea vers Harry, il empoigna son bras et le traîna rapidement loin de Ron et Hermione qui ne le remarquèrent pas, le roux tentant de réveiller la brune qui était tombée inconsciente après le sortilège impardonnable qu'elle avait subi.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, derrière un magasin à moitié brûlé, Voldemort envoya Harry au sol. Il allait reprendre la parole mais Lucius Malfoy s'approcha de lui, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Potter qui recula encore légèrement en le voyant.

- My Lord, Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre sont tous ici. Nous n'arrivons plus à les retenir.

- Bien, alors je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. conclut Voldemort avec un air faussement désappointé.

- Est-ce que l'on doit emmener Potter aux cachots ? questionna le Death Eater en se tournant légèrement vers Harry, le regardant froidement la baguette à la main.

- Oh non, surtout pas... intima le mage noir, je m'occupe de lui, rentre au château avec les autres.

Malfoy s'inclina face à son maître et transplana après avoir fait passé le message.

Une fois le Death Eater or de sa vue, Tom se retourna vers le Gryffindor toujours au sol. Avisant son air terrorisé, il lui fit un sourire froid. Il approcha lentement du garçon qui reculait jusqu'à être coincé contre un mur délabré et s'arrêta devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Harry tremblait. Il sentait sa magie s'affoler un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les agissements du Lord, il y a une heure à peine, il était persuadé qu'il voulait le faire disparaître à jamais, mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il empêchait ses Death Eaters de le tuer.

Voldemort dû voir sa confusion car il émit un léger rire avant de reprendre la parole :

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu sembles surpris. C'est le fait que je ne laisse pas mes Death Eaters te tuer qui t'étonnes à ce point ?

Le mage noir s'éloigna de lui en glissant une main sur la surface rêche du mur. Il regarda ses doigts noircis de cendre et grimaça de dégoût, jetant un sort de nettoyage silencieusement.

Le garçon à la cicatrice le regardait faire sans rien dire, attendant visiblement une explication face aux agissements du Lord.

- Tu vois, quelques années auparavant, je te considérerais encore comme une gêne à mon ascension au pouvoir et j'avais l'intention de te tuer le plus rapidement possible. Mais voilà, les gens changent, et heureusement pour toi, je ne fais pas toujours exception à la règle.

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et sourit presque gentiment.

- Non, à présent, j'ai de tout autres projets pour toi Harry.. Des projets d'envergures qui nécessite de t'avoir vivant. dit Tom en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil derrière le mur en ruine pour surveiller les alentours. Il eut un léger rire. Quand je pense que j'ai failli faire une terrible erreur en te tuant... Mais j'ai tout compris à présent, je crains bien que la suite des évènements ne te plaisent pas tellement...

Harry ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les paroles de Voldemort, il était surpris qu'il ne veuille plus le tuer, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison de ce soudain revirement. Peut-être allait-il simplement le garder dans ses cachots pour le torturer lorsque l'envie lui prendrait. À cette pensée, il eut un léger frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se mit à sourire à nouveau.

- Sache, Harry, que tu m'es bien plus utile vivant que mort. Mes Death Eaters ne sont pas encore au courant de mes intentions, comme tu as pu le constater, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Personne ne t'approchera, tu seras exclusivement sous ma garde.

L'homme se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Et bientôt, oui, bientôt, le monde entier devra faire face à son nouveau maître, tout m'appartiendra et aussi longtemps que je t'aurais avec moi, je serai indestructible ! termina le mage noir, les bras écartés, légèrement levés vers le ciel, un air de dément collé au visage.

Le Gryffindor regardait, les yeux écarquillés au possible, le mégalomane qui laissait libre court à sa folie devant lui. Cependant il fut interpellé par ses derniers mots et dit d'une voix atone :

- .. Aussi longtemps que je serai avec vous ?

Tom le regarda en haussant les sourcils, surpris. Soudain, il éclata de rire cachant d'une main ses yeux.

- Seigneur, Harry, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais fais tout ce chemin uniquement pour discutailler avec toi et te laisser partir ensuite ! Non, je vais t'emmener avec moi, j'ai déjà hâte de voir la réaction de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. finit-il en souriant sadiquement.

Harry fronça fortement les sourcils et se releva lentement, sans faire de bruit. Le mage noir fixait un point de le vide, un sourire aux lèvres le faisant paraître encore plus fou. Profitant du moment, il se retourna et commença à courir vers les voix qu'il discernait derrière les ruines des magasins. Il accéléra en entendant les pas du Lord s'enfoncer dans la neige alors qu'il le poursuivait.

Le garçon à la cicatrice lâcha presque un gémissement de soulagement en voyant le professeur McGonagall en compagnie d'un jeune auror. Il leva la main vers elle en l'appelant :

- PROFESSEUR !

La vielle femme se retourna et regarda, alarmée, son élève suivit de près par Voldemort en personne. Elle et l'auror lancèrent vainement des sorts pour arrêter le Lord qui n'eut qu'à former un bouclier plus puissant pour les contrer. Il allait rattraper Harry quand un sort plus puissant le frôla, le faisant reculer, l'évitant de justesse.

- Tu ferais mieux de te retirer maintenant, Tom.

Albus Dumbledore, encore et toujours ce fichu vieillard. Le mage noir jeta un regard noir au directeur, et reporta son regard sur Harry qui se tenait aux côtés de ses professeurs, essouflé.

- Très bien, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous, pour l'instant. Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement Harry, je viendrais te chercher, car je crains que nous ne soyons condamnés à rester ensemble pour un très long moment. Dit-il en souriant avant de transplaner laissant derrière lui le village délabré.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il en avait assez des mots ambigus du Lord. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna rapidement vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ?! Ils vont bien ? Voldemort a jeté un sort à Hermione et je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

McGonagall posa une main sur son épaule.

- Vos amis vont bien Mr Potter, ils sont encore à l'infirmerie pour l'instant.

Le Gryffindor acquiesça et rentra rapidement au château sous le regard préoccupé de son directeur.

Il eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la pièce qu'Hermione lui sautait dessus et le serrait dans ses bras.

- Mon dieu, Harry, tu vas bien ?! J'ai cru que Tu-Sais-Qui t'avait emmené avec lui pour te.., elle s'arrêta respirant un coup, les larmes aux yeux puis lui fit un sourire un peu forcé. Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien.

Le brun lui sourit à son tour puis lui rendit son étreinte avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

- Ecoutez, ce soir on se retrouve à la salle sur demande à dix-huit heures, je dois vous parler. fit Harry après avoir regarder autour d'eux que personne ne les écoutait.

- Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Voldemort ? questionna Hermione en lui prenant la main avec un air inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a rien fait, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. répondit vaguement le garçon en se levant très vite imité par Ron qui posa une main sur son ventre.

- Oui, on verra ça plus tard, je meurs de faim, avoir couru comme ça toute l'après-midi m'a ouvert l'appétit ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- De toute façon, tu as toujours faim, Ron... dit Hermione, sortant avant lui.

* * *

Lord Voldemort se passa une main lasse sur le visage en entrant dans sa chambre. Après l'attaque à Hogsmeade, sa journée fut loin d'être reposante. Il avait dû expliquer aux Death Eaters que la mort d'Harry Potter n'était plus sa priorité, que, d'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus le voir mort. Évidemment, il savait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas son soudain changement par rapport au Gryffindor, mais il n'était pas encore temps de leur dire la vérité.

Il posait sa cape sur la chaise qui se trouvait face au bureau quand il remarqua la présence d'un vieillard qui lui tournait le dos, contemplant la vue du jardin et de la forêt donnée par les grandes fenêtres. Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme :

- Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous et comment êtes-vous entrer ici ? fit il d'une voix froide.

Le vieil homme se retourna lentement et lui fit un sourire serein et parla d'une voix mielleuse :

- Allons, allons mon petit Tom, est-ce une manière d'accueillir un invité ?

Son visage calme était pâle à la lumière et ses longs cheveux blancs lui donnaient l'air plus vieux qu'il ne devait l'être. Il était grand et mince et portait une longue robe de sorcier d'un beau bleu charron. Il avait des yeux gris qui étaient légèrement dissimulés par des lunettes rectangulaires et ses deux mains étaient entrelacées dans son dos.

- Je ne me répeterai pas une troisième fois, qui êtes-vous et qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ? Sa voix était sèche et agressive, il sentait un commencement d'énervement monter en lui.

L'ancien perdit légèrement de son sourire et soupira, allant s'asseoir sur le rebord du grand lit couvert de draps de soie rouges. Le poing de Tom se resserra davantage sur sa baguette : ce vieillard commençait vraiment à lui porter sur les nerfs.

- On m'avait prévenu que tu n'étais pas devenu quelqu'un de très..." aimable " mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela, dit l'individu d'une voix où perçait une fausse déception. Bien, mon nom est Niran. Et si je suis ici, c'est pour discuter avec toi, mon petit Tom.

- Déjà, arrêtez de m'appeler " petit Tom " sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver. grinça le mage noir les lèvres serrées. Maintenant, comment êtes-vous entré ? Les portes étaient toutes gardées par des Death Eaters et le système d'alarme se serait enclenché au moment où vous seriez entré.

- Oh, vraiment ? Je suis pourtant passé bien en vue de tes chers amis. Railla le Niran avec un sourire taquin si bien que Tom dû fermer les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour ne pas exploser de colère. Non, en fait, c'est normal que personne ne m'aie vu, je suis passé devant eux mais ils ne pouvaient simplement pas me voir. Ah... la magie... fit-il sur un ton émerveillé.

- Alors maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez à dire avant que je ne vous tue, qu'on en finisse. Dit le Lord avec un air faussement aimable en secouant la baguette qu'il tenait.

L'autre homme éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre :

- Me tuer ? Moi ? Seigneur, ils auraient dû me prévenir que tu faisais aussi dans l'humour.

Voldemort le regarda se moquer de lui, une veine pulsant sur son front alors que l'irritation se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

- Au lieu de vous bidonner sur mon lit, répondez sinon je vous tue maintenant. grogna t-il la voix pleine d'animosité.

L'ancien reprenait son souffle, les joues roses et les yeux pétillants puis retrouva son calme.

- Oui, oui. En fait, je viens te parler du testament de ton cher père, mon cher petit-neveu. Je pense que tu devrais attendre que j'ai terminé de tout t'expliquer avant que tu ne me... tue. Il ne pu retenir un gloussement rauque qu'il tenta de cacher en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Mais Tom n'écoutait plus ses rires moqueurs. Il essayait d'identifier les mots que venait de dire Niran. Petit-neveu.. Cet insupportable barbon était son grand-oncle ?! Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'aie jamais entendu parler de lui ? Il croyait qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille, si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait jamais été à l'orphelinat. Et de quel testament parlait-il ? En pensant à cela, le Lord se ressaisit et pointa le vieillard de sa baguette.

- Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur, Niran. Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ni de ce soit-disant testament.

Niran le regarda longuement sans bouger. Puis il enleva un des vieils anneaux qu'il portait au doigt et le jeta à Tom qu'il l'attrapa au vol.

Il y jeta un oeil rapidement et remarqua les armoireries des Peverell gravées dessus. Il fronça les sourcils reportant son regard sur l'homme qui le regardait maintenant presque en souriant :

- Où avez-vous eu ça ? Je croyais que Dumbledore l'avait détruit !

- Oh non, Dumbledore ne l'a pas détruit, il a juste détruit la partie qui faisait de cette bague un de tes Horcruxe. Il avait ensuite gardé la bague avec lui, mais je lui aie dérobée pratiquement sous son nez ! Quel imbécile, ce vieillard, parfois... Mais bon ! Tu me crois, maintenant, quand je te dis que je suis ton grand-oncle ?

Il était difficile d'être sûr de ce que disait Niran, mais l'anneau était vraiment authentique. Tom le regarda suspicieusement puis le passa à son doigt.

- Bien. Je vous écoute, mais si jamais vous me mentez...

La menace implicite fit sourire Niran qui haussa les épaules montrant son accord.

- Bon, tout d'abord... Si tu n'as pas eu vent de cette histoire avant maintenant, c'est uniquement parce que très peu de personnes étaient au courant, et nous avions juger bon d'attendre avant de venir t'en parler. La famille Gaunt est ascendante à celle des Peverell et de Salazar Serpentard, comme tu le sais, mais personne ne t'as parlé des Persian, il me semble.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le Lord Noir s'était installé dans un gros fauteuil noir, une main soutenant sa tête. Il l'écoutait maintenant avec attention, hochant la tête par moment.

- Les Persian étaient une très vieille famille de sang-pur, composée pour la plupart de grands et illustres sorciers. Mais depuis presque deux siècles maintenant, elle aurait disparue, ne laissant derrière elle aucun objet lui ayant appartenu. Durant ces deux siècles, elle s'est peu à peu faite oubliée, d'ailleurs, je crois bien que plus personne ne connait cette famille maintenant. Enfin bref. Je m'appelle Niran Persian et tu es mon petit-neveu. Évidemment, personne n'a jamais pu te parler de nous. Ta mère est morte après ta naissance, et ton père, moldu de son état n'était assurément pas au courant de toutes ces histoires de famille.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi Morfin ne m'en a pas parlé quand je suis allé le voir à Azkaban ? l'interrompit Tom d'une voix où perçait une légère curiosité ce qui fit sourire Niran.

- Allons, Tom, tu devrais savoir maintenant que Morfin était un incroyable idiot. Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire, il aurait sans doute attirer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, à mon humble avis. Mais passons, les Persians étaient issus de nombreuses familles possédant des caractéristiques magiques plus prononcées que dans d'autres. Dans ces familles, quelques membres étaient des créatures magiques. Des vampires, des veelas, des loups-garous, des demi-vampires, et j'en passe... je crois même qu'il devait y avoir une ou deux " fées ".

Soudain le vieillard s'arrêta et explosa de rire. Le Mage Noir le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils légèrement haussés et entendit l'autre articuler difficilement :

- Imagines toi.. en fée, il s'essuya les coins des yeux où on voyait perler de petites larmes, sérieusement, je serai venu t'annoncer que c'était ton héritage. J'imagine d'ici le scandale : Lord Voldemort reçoit un héritage ancestrale et devient une fée. s'étouffa t-il en imitant la voix de Rita Skeeter.

Tom se crispa et serra les accoudoirs de ses mains, les lèvres pincées.

- Si c'est vraiment ça, considère-toi comme déjà mort, vieil homme. dit-il, la voix froide.

Toussotant la main devant la bouche, Niran reprit son calme et souffla en reprenant la parole :

- Non, en fait, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Tom entendit un rire étouffé. Tu devrais reçevoir ton héritage, maintenant que nous avons refait surface, mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu seras. Ce sera une surprise, hein ! Fit-i d'un ton sympathique en se levant et en s'approchant de lui. J'espère une agréable surprise quand même, mon pauvre, une fée.. Comme je te plains, mon petit Tom. Il tapota son épaule en souriant sous le regard noir du Lord.

- Il voudrait mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas le cas.. Bon, maintenant que l'on m'a mis au courant de toutes ces merveilleuses nouvelles, j'aimerai pouvoir me reposer avant de devoir regretter à jamais le jour de ma naissance.

Tom se leva à son tour et se déshabilla sans un regard pour l'homme derrière lui qui disparut dans une volute de fumée, lui promettant de venir le voir prochainement.

* * *

BON, bah voilà, premier chapitre fini, il est pas très long mais bon, j'trouve que c'est d'une longueur respectable !

J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part merci pour ceux qui ont lu et qui laisserons une review ( non, j'vais pas vous agresser si vous le faites pas, parce que comme direz Neil Hannon dans sa chanson : l'auteur écrit pour lui même ( même si ça fait aussi plaisir d'avoir l'impression d'autrui ! ) ) Bref, j'vais pas commencer à raconter ma vie, il me reste juste à vous dire que j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre deux, et il arrivera peut-être avant la semaine prochaine ( à compter d'aujourd'hui donc mardi ), bref, à bientôt, bisous et merci !

PS : Oui aussi, si un bêta reader est dévoué corps et âme à sa tâche, et qu'il se sent capable de corriger mes fautes et mes tournures de phrases un peu lourdes parfois ( souvent ? ) bah hésitez pas !

Cette fois, à bientôt pour de vrai !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Rebirth

Auteur : Sigin

Pairings : Tom Marvolo Riddle/Harry James Potter

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Hi !

Je viens tout juste de terminer de corriger ce chapitre-ci ( du mieux que j'ai pu, j'espère que j'ai pas laissé trop de fautes quand même... AHEM ! ).

Sinon je tiens à tous vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça me fait super plaisir ( ladyryry, comme tu le remarqueras dans ce chapitre, j'ai changé les noms des lieux pour les remettre en français ( les lieux UNIQUEMENT ! ), j'espère que ça ira mieux comme ça. Je pouvais tout simplement pas changer les noms des personnages parce que vraiment, Tom Elvis Jedusor, par exemple, c'est vraiment très beaucoup pas beau ! ). Quant aux autres, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours et puis bah voilà... OUI, ce sera un slash ( j'adore aussi ce couple, enfin, j'en suis devenue accro depuis un certain moment déjà )

Qu'est-ce que je veux dire aussi, la gentille dame Cleo McPhee qui m'a si gentiment proposé son aide en tant que bêta, j'accepte vivement parce que, seigneur... J'aime le français, je sais écrire des trucs sans faire des fautes toutes les cinq lignes mais des fois, je fais pas attention, malgré le fait que je me relise plusieurs fois. ( et merci, bonne année à toi aussi ! )

Brefons, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Harry soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il était accoudé devant une des fenêtres du dortoir de Gryffindor et regardait la neige recouvrir d'un manteau blanc la pelouse qui s'étendait jusqu'à la Forêt interdite. Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés chez eux la veille au soir, un peu réticent à l'idée de le laisser seul à Poudlard après qu'il leur aie raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort. Il était donc encore seul à Poudlard, s'ennuyant ferme. Mais en y pensant bien, il avait eut de la chance que Dumbledore accepte finalement qu'il reste au château, il se voyait mal servir d'elfe de maison aux Dursley pendant qu'ils se goinfreraient devant lui.

Harry grimaça en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était affalé. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à refaire à Voldemort, plus de cette manière du moins. Il n'avait toujours pas compris avec exactitude le message qu'il voulait lui transmettre, mais il savait qu'il serait loin d'apprécier quand il le saurait.

Le Gryffindor enfila un simple T-shirt noir et un jean bleu, laça ses chaussures et sortit du dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que Neville qui lisait un gros livre devant le feu qui crépitaient de la cheminée.

- Hé, salut Neville. fit Harry en s'asseyant à côté du garçon qui lui sourit en fermant le bouquin.

- Harry. Nous sommes les seuls à rester ici cette année, à ce que je vois. Il va falloir trouver quelque chose à faire pour occuper nos journées jusqu'au retour des autres. dit-il avec une grimace alors qu'il reportait son regard sur le feu.

- Hm, oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore terminé les décorations de Noël, dans le château. On pourrait peut-être s'occuper en aidant les Elfes de maison. proposa Harry peu convaincu, tout comme Neville qui était visiblement aussi emballé que lui à aider les elfes à faire ce genre de travaux.

Un silence s'installa et alors qu'Harry pensait dire à Neville qu'il allait descendre à la bibliothèque et le laisser lire, un hibou cogna doucement à la fenêtre. Le garçon à la cicatrice se leva et ouvrit au volatile qui alla se poser sur son bras, montrant sa patte pour délivrer son message. L'oiseau repartit ensuite après que Harry lui eut donné un morceau de biscuit sec. L'expéditeur n'attendait sans doute pas de réponse de sa part...

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la lettre quand il remarqua le nom de celui-ci, pâlissant à vu d'oeil. Neville sembla le remarqua et se releva, un bras posé sur le dossier du gros canapé rouge :

- Tout va bien Harry ? On croirait que tu as vu un monstre. plaisanta le garçon sans vraiment rire.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire forcé.

- Non non, c'est rien, j'ai sans doute mal digéré le petit-déjeuner. dit-il dans un rire gêné en posant une main sur son ventre. Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un moment, ça passera surement, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il monta rapidement les marches et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre, commençant sa lecture :

Cher Harry,

Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'envoie une lettre, hum ? Eh bien la réponse est toute simple. Comme tu t'en rappelles sûrement, notre dernière conversation a légèrement été écourtée et ce, par tes bons soins. Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très content.

Cependant, sache que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ( et ce sera peut-être bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses, mon cher ), je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir aussi facilement, je te ferais même attacher s'il le faut. Mais ne t'en fais pas, personne ne te fera de mal tant que je n'en aurais pas donné l'ordre. Je vois d'ici ta mine sceptique. Et oui, Harry, un homme comme moi doit, hélas, savoir faire des concessions quand le besoin s'en fait...

Renoncer à te tuer faisant partie des principales... Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, vraiment, au lieu de te prendre la vie sauvagement après t'avoir torturé de toutes les manières qui soient, je t'accorde la vie, et en plus je te donne ma protection !

Appelle ça comme tu le veux, mais de mon point de vue, c'est déjà un énorme sacrifice, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de t'étrangler, t'évantrer, te vider de tes entrailles... Et toi, petit ingrat, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de terminé de t'expliquer mes projets que tu commençais déjà à t'enfuir lâchement, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ma part ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te pardonne. Pour cette fois...

Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis un homme très occupé ! Alors je te souhaite une bonne journée, et je te dis à bientôt,

L.V.

Harry serra la lettre dans son poing et fronçant les sourcils. Voldemort se foutait joliment de lui. Quand il lisait certains moments, il entendait presque le rire de moqueur du Lord. Oui, il avait dû bien se bidonner en écrivant cette lettre. Mais maintenant, il était surtout préoccupé par les dernières lignes qu'avait écrit Voldemort. Mine de rien, il commençait à avoir peur que le mage noir réussisse un jour à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Le survivant secoua la tête et se força à retrouver son calme. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de ce psychopathe, jamais il ne pourrait entrer à Poudlard. Pas temps que Dumbledore serait présent.

Un peu plus tranquille, Harry regarda l'heure et décida d'aller voler sur le terrain de quidditch en attendant le dîner. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé son balai...

* * *

Voldemort avançait dans les couloirs sombres de son château, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il sortait d'une petite séance de torture dans les cachots et il se sentait extrêmement mieux depuis. Les hurlements de douleur des prisonniers, le regard terrorisé des autres qui assistaient à la scène... Ils savaient que bientôt, ils subiraient le même sort, peut-être même bien pire. Ca dépendait souvent de son humeur, en fait. Et tout ça le rendait fébrile, il était d'ailleurs déjà impatient d'y retourner. Il adorait par dessus tout utiliser la Légilimancie et écouter leurs pensées pendant qu'il les faisait souffir. La souffrance de ses prisonniers faisait son bonheur, et il en avait tout un tas à torturer, il ne pouvait que se sentir bien.

Il entra dans sa chambre et passa dans la salle de bain pour se laver avant de faire un petit somme, s'éternisant un peu plus que nécessaire pour admirer encore son corps parfait. Il se sécha, et s'allongea, nu, dans son grand lit avec un sourire satisfait.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand une douleur fulgurante lui étreignit la poitrine. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa main se crispa sur son torse, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Il sentait comme un étau se refermer autour de son coeur et il n'arrivait plus à respirer, la douleur s'infiltrant maintenant partout dans son corps. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier, il cherchait juste à faire entrer l'air en ouvrant la bouche, entendant ses gémissements à moitié étouffés. Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, il ne manquerait plus qu'un de ses mangemorts le retrouve allongé, ici, dans son lit, mort et en sueur, le visage contracté de douleur. Un sourire crispé se forma péniblement sur son visage alors qu'il se rendait compte que, même aux portes de la mort, celle là même qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter, il pensait à son image.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu, alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Harry rentrait au château, son balai en main après avoir fait toutes sortes d'acrobaties aériennes quand il sentit un picotement irritant provenant de sa cicatrice. Grimaçant, il se mit à la frotter en regardant autour de lui, comme si il s'attendait à voir le Lord surgir d'un buisson ou sauter d'un arbre pour l'attaquer. Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa et il soupira de soulagement quand il ne sentit plus rien. Haussant les épaules, il monta se doucher rapidement et redescendit pour dîner avec les élèves restants et Neville.

La table des professeurs se trouvait au milieu de la grande salle, les autres tables étant collées aux murs. Ils étaient très peu cette année à rester pendant la période de fête, Dumbledore avait donc décidé d'utiliser une seule et même table pour les professeurs et les élèves, comme l'année où Sirius s'était évadé d'Azkaban.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Est-ce que ça va Neville ? Tu as l'air mal-à-l'aise.. chuchota d'un air inquiet le Survivant en se pencha vers le garçon crispé sur le banc.

Neville tourna lentement la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Oui oui oui.. Ca va, c'est juste que, tout à l'heure en descendant, j'ai croisé le Professeur Snape.. et je me suis cogné contre lui, il m'a regardé sans rien dire, et il est partit.. C'est.. c'est pas normal.. je crois. Sa voix était tremblante et angoissée maintenant. D'habitude, il lui faut un rien pour presque me sauter à la gorge, et là, il m'a pratiquement ignoré. Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Harry, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Le survivant regarda fixement Neville commencer à paniquer tout seul.

- Oui, et alors ? Si il ne t'as rien dis c'est tant mieux, non ? Peut-être qu'il s'est enfin décidé à arrêter d'agresser tous les Gryffindors qui passent sous sa main. dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Non, sérieusement, si ça devait arriver un jour, crois bien que je serai le premier étonné, Neville. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça.

Neville regarda Harry commencer à se servir de tout les mets qui lui passaientt sous la main. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Il était si peu habitué à ce comportement de la part de son professeur de Potions. Pour lui, ça voulait simplement dire que quelque chose de mauvais allait lui arriver.

Mettant ses pensées de côté, il essaya de manger un peu, lui aussi, avant de monter au dortoir pour aller se coucher, encore effrayé. Noël était dans trois jours, et il avait besoin de dormir pour pouvoir se lever suffisament tôt et ainsi terminer de faire ses achats.

* * *

Un jet d'eau glacé le fit sursauter et il se redressa d'un coup en regardant autour de lui. Niran était devant lui, baguette à la main et paraissait presque essouflé.

- Par Salazard !! J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais te sortir de là, mon pauvre garçon. fit le vieil homme.

- Et c'était vraiment la peine de me réveiller comme ça ? demanda Tom en lui jetant un regard noir alors qu'il s'essuyait le visage d'une main.

Le Persian le regarda avec une moue réprobatrice en rangeant sa baguette.

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé.. Et si c'est toujours comme ça que tu remercie les gens.. C'est normal que tu sois encore seul aujourd'hui, les ingrats dans ton genre ne font jamais long feu sais-tu ? Enfin bref. Je suis venu te féliciter ! Tu as reçu ton héritage, et tu es mort.

- Navré que mon attitude vous déplai... Je suis quoi ?! s'étouffa le Lord en le regardant avec incrédulité. Mon pauvre vieux... Je crains bien que l'âge ne vous aie fait plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais, il est évident que vous êtes en train de perdre la tête.

Niran lui jeta un regard blasé en se retournant, cherchant quelque chose dans un vieux sac qu'il avait posé sur une chaise pas loin du lit.

- Alors comment peux-tu expliquer ça ? questionna le vieillard en transperçant rapidement le torse du mage noir à l'aide d'un couteau.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers la lame enfoncée, horrifié.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !! s'enflamma t-il en levant le bras. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper quand il remarqua qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il retira le couteau et ouvrit sa chemise en soie noire. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction la blessure se refermer peu à peu pour finir par ne laisser aucune trace. D'accord... Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda t-il en levant la tête, les yeux plissés en montrant d'un doigt l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant sa blessure.

- Tu vois, Tom, ça prouve encore une fois que j'ai été très honnête avec toi ! À l'avenir, j'aimerai que tu me montres un peu plus de respect, je suis peut-être plus vieux que toi, mais je suis loin d'être sénile...

- Oui oui, bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit l'homme en faisant un balayant l'air de sa main pour montrer au plus vieux de passer directement aux explications.

Celui-ci soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil noir en velours. Il frotta sa barbe d'une main avec un regard pensif.

- Je crois bien que tu es devenu quelque chose comme hum..un vampire. Enfin, c'est la théorie la plus probable d'après moi, il existe très peu de créature magique qui soit morte tout en étant toujours vivante. Je ne te voyais pas devenir une liche, non plus. Enfin... À vrai dire, quand tu étais sous la forme avec la tête de serpent tu était sans doute en quelque sorte comme une liche. Tu te maintenais en vie grâce à tes pouvoirs magiques.

Tom regarda le vieil homme se perdre dans ses pensées et se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant l'aube se lever. Alors il était peut-être devenu un vampire.. Il devait admettre que l'idée de devenir en partie une créature magique ne lui plaisait pas trop. Mais si ça lui permettait de régner sur le monde, si ça lui apportait de nouveaux pouvoirs en plus.. Alors pourquoi pas ? Il fi face à Niran et lui demanda en s'avançant, légèrement excité :

- Si je suis un vampire, je vais devoir boire du sang comme eux, pas vrai.. il va falloir que je me fasse une réserve d'avance, au cas où.. Et, j'aurai droit à de nouveaux pouvoirs, non ?

Tom s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Il posa une main sur son torse et sentit l'organe vital sous sa paume. Son coeur était en train de battre.

- Niran... Je ne suis pas mort...

- Hein ? Le vieillard retrouva immédiatement ses esprits. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tom, quand je suis arrivé, ton coeur ne faisait aucun son ! En plus, je l'ai transperçé avec un couteau, rappelle-toi. Lequel de nous deux est le plus sénile finalement, hum ?

- ...Vous avez enfoncé une lame dans mon corps sans savoir véritablement si j'allais en mourir ou pas... murmura d'une voix douce le Lord, mais Niran ne s'y prêta pas, il savait que son petit-neveu était dans un état de colère des plus avancés. Je vais tenter de ne pas vous trucider dans la seconde, du moins, pas tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à une dernière question.. Si je ne suis pas mort, et qu'une arme à l'intérieur du corps ne me fasse aucun effet... alors qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Le vieux avala sa salive et serra sa baguette. Si Tom avait reçut son héritage, il n'était pas assez fou pour sous-estimer sa force nouvelle.

- Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas uniquement dans un état vampirique. Sans doute quelque chose qui peut compléter le fait d'être un vampire sans pour autant l'être totalement. Enfin tu vois, tu dois posséder en plus un autre gêne.

Tom afficha une mine sceptique et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Donc, ma " transformation " n'est pas terminée ? Hier soir j'ai eu une douleur atroce au coeur, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a en quelque sorte " tué "...

- C'est possible oui, ou alors, tu as déjà reçu complètement ton héritage. Il reste encore à savoir ce qu'est la partie autre que celle vampirique. Inutile de t'énerver en somme. fit son grand-oncle d'un ton convaincu, ce qui lui valut un regard froid et pénétrant. Oui bon.. Ecoute, je crois que je vais te laisser un moment, hein... Tu dois avoir beaucoup à réfléchir maintenant, donc tu as besoin de calme, à tout à l'heure !

Il disparut rapidement emportant son sac, ne laissant pas le temps à Tom de parler. Celui-ci soupira et leva une main devant lui, la regardant fixement.

Puis une chose lui vint à l'esprit. Si il était un vampire, alors il ne pourrait plus sortir pendant la journée. Les dents serrées au possible, il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ne devait pas s'énevrer maintenant, il avait une réunion avec les mangemorts de premier ordre et si il se présentait en retard, ils commençeraient à s'inventer des histoires.

Il se leva et passa rapidement dans la salle de bain, se douchant et s'habillant, puis il sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle principale.

* * *

Harry se réveilla doucement quand un rayon de lumière prit place sur son visage. Il mit une main devant ses yeux fronçés et se leva péniblement, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Il lâcha un baillement et alla prendre une douche afin de se réveiller un peu plus. Il descendait la dernière marche quand Neville arriva vers lui en souriant.

- Bonjour Harry ! Regarde, tes cadeaux sont ici, dit-il en montrant un petit tas de paquets. Moi j'ai déjà ouvert les miens, donc je descends à la grande salle, on se retrouve là-bas d'accord ?

- D'accord, merci Neville.

Le garçon sortit de la salle commune donnant un dernier sourire à Harry qui commença à ouvrir les paquets.

Le premier cadeau était de Ron, il commença par ouvrir la lettre :

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu n'as aucun problème à Poudlard, pour l'instant ! Mes parents te souhaitent un joyeux Noël et s'excusent de ne pas pouvoir te prendre avec nous pour le fêter. Tu connais Dumbledore, il ne voulait sans doute pas te mettre en danger, surtout avec ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-lard le jour dernier ! Dans un sens, je t'envie d'être resté là-bas, quand ma mère a su qu'on s'était fait attaqué par Voldemort, elle m'a prise dans ses bras, j'ai cru que j'allais étouffé tellement elle me serrait fort ( et par Merlin, je ne le souhaite à personne ! ). Enfin bref, je te souhaite aussi un joyeux Noël, j'en profite également pour te dire que maman accepte que je revienne à Poudlard pour fêter le Nouvel An, au moins pour ça, on sera ensemble !

J'espère qu'Hermione pourra venir, elle aussi.. Bon et bien, il est tard et Fred et Georges ont inventé un nouveau bonbon qui fait pousser des hurlements insoutenables ( je crois qu'il veulent en donner un à maman, ça sera trop marrant ) !

Je te raconterai tout quand je serai revenu ! Joyeux Noël et essaie quand même de t'amuser,

PS : Tu me diras si mon cadeau te plait ou pas !

Ronald W.

Harry sourit en terminant de lire la lettre et replia le papier pour le poser à côté. Il prit la boîte enveloppée d'un papier cadeau rouge rayé de jaune et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il resta seceptique en en voyant le contenu. Une petite boîte noire qui ne pouvait, visblement pas s'ouvrir se trouvait devant lui. Il la souleva et la regarda sous tous les angles avant de commencer à la secouer. Il fronça les sourcils, on entendant bien quelque chose toquer contre les parois de la boîte. Au moment où il pensa laisser tomber et revenir à plus tard, il soupira. Un petit cliquetis se fit alors entendre, et le dessus de la boîte s'ouvrit très lentement.

Harry haussa les sourcils, avant de sourire légèrement. À l'intérieur de la petite boîte se trouvait une petite sphère où voletait une miniature de lui même sur son éclair de feu. On voyait aussi par moment un éclat montrant le vif d'or, et quand Harry l'aperçevait, il fonçait dessus afin de l'attraper.

Ron avait parfois des idées tordues pour ce qui était des cadeaux, mais il était n'en attendait pas moins de son ami, alor il rangea soigneusement la boule dans sa boîte et la mit de côté à son tour.

Il passa au paquet où était inscrit le nom d'Hermione, il y avait seulement un mot lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël et Nouvel An, elle ne viendrait probablement pas avant la rentrée, donc. Il ouvrit l'emballage et en sortit un livre intitulé : " Les psychopathes, sociopathes et autres mégalomanes du monde sorcier ".

Il éclata de rire en l'ouvrant. Il regarda le lexique où se suivaient les noms de plusieurs sorciers considérés comme fous. Harry sourit et referma le livre, se promettant de le lire sous peu.

Rémus lui avait offert un collier incrusté d'une pierre de jade ayant appartenu à sa mère. Il le mit à son cou et se promit de toujours le garder avec lui.

Le reste était de simples bonbons et autres objets qu'avaient envoyés ses amis de Gryffindors.

Il se releva et rangea soigneusement chaque objet avant de descendre rejoindre Neville pour prendre son déjeuner.

* * *

Voldemort sortait de la petite conférence qui avait commencé trois heures auparavant, il était sur les nerfs et avait besoin de se détendre. Il descendit donc aux cachots, là où des dizaines de prisonniers n'attendaient que lui. Cette pensée lui fit gagner un mauvais sourire et il entra rapidement dans les sombres couloirs. Au hasard, il entra dans une cellule arrachant un cri ( qui sonna comme un doux son à ses oreilles ) à la personne qui y pourrissait.

- Eh bien, eh bien... On a pas l'air très content de me voir à ce que je vois hum ?

Le jeune homme face à lui frémit de peur non contenue, reculant le plus loin possible du Lord alors que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Oui, je te comprends.. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, tu sais, je suis de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui... dit Tom en plissant les yeux dans le vide, une grimace de colère envahissant son visage. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers le garçon et lui envoya un sourire dénué de tout sentiment.

Bientôt, dans toutes cellules des cachots on entendait plus que les hurlements déchirants et les suppliques poussés par l'emprisonné laissant les autres captifs dans un état second, la peur gagnant chacun d'eux.

Alors que le soleil se couchait en dehors du château, Tom cessa ses sortilèges et sortit du cahot laissant le jeune homme mourir lentement et sans doute dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il aimait toujours écouter les cris terrifiés de ses victimes mais c'était toujours plus amusant quand ladite victime résistait un peu plus. Quelqu'un comme Harry Potter, par exemple. Avec lui, Tom ne se lassait jamais, il était toujours présent pour l'affronter même si il devait admettre que le jeune homme avait l'air de s'être un peu ramolli ces temps-ci.

Il eut un sourire froid tout le long du chemin qui le menait à ses appartements. Il poussa la porte, entra et s'arrêta en se tournant vers Niran qui était debout au milieu de la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Par Salazard, Niran, arrêtez de faire ce genre d'entrée, grogna Voldemort en détachant sa cape, la posant sur le dossier d'une chaise. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez cette fois ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur son énorme fauteuil en velours noir ses doigts frottant son front dans un geste fatigué.

- Tom. Ecoute-moi, si ton coeur bat toujours, c'est parce que tu es à demi-vampire. dit le vieil homme en avançant vers lui, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques pas. Je t'explique rapidement : tu possèdes la force d'un vampire, quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs mais tu ne crains pas la lumière ou toute autre chose. Tu peux dorénavant résister aux tentatives d'hypnotisme d'un vampire et même les sentir. Par contre, il est possible que tu aies également le besoin de te nourrir de sang, ça te rendra probablement plus puissant encore.

Tom écoutait attentivement son grand-oncle et se frotta le menton d'une main en réfléchissant. Ca l'arrangeait plutôt de n'être qu'un demi-vampire. Ca lui éviterait de devoir expliquer à ses mangemorts la raison pour laquelle il ne sortait pas de journée. Il se contenta des explications de Niran et se releva lentement.

- Et j'ai besoin de savoir autre chose ou c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, cette fois ? demanda t-il en regardant suspicieusement le vieillard qui inspira avant de prendre la parole de nouveau.

- Il semblerait, en effet, que ce ne soit pas tout. commença t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu se produire, étant donné que je n'ai pas connaissance de quelqu'un étant cette créature chez tes ancêtres, il est donc possible que je me sois trompé sur le nom de ta deuxième moitié magique.

- Oui, et ... ?

- Et donc, ton autre moitié magique est apparentée à celle des Veelas. Enfin, tu es un Demi-Veela, ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas encore remarqué mais ton apparence à commencée à changer. Ta musculature, par exemple, se voit plus malgré tes vêtements, et tu a l'air plus fort physiquement aussi. Peut-être que la transformation n'est tout simplement pas encore complètement entamée. Bref, pour ce qui est du reste, c'est à toi de découvrir les pouvoirs magiques que cette partie te confère. conclut Niran. Bon, et bien il est tard, c'est le moment pour moi de m'éclipser ! Je reviendrai te voir demain matin, je te souhaite donc une bonne nuit, mon garçon.

Tom ne regarda même pas l'homme disparaître et alla s'allonger sur les draps rouges. Comme si il avait une tête à être un Demi-Veela. Sa mère était une sorcière sans talents, et par dessus tout, elle était loin d'être belle. Quant à son père, c'était un moldu inutile. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire les dires du vieil homme, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais menti jusqu'ici. Ca lui donnait déjà un peu plus de crédit. De plus, il sentait aussi que sa force physique avait augmentée, quand il soulevait des objets, ils lui paraissaient plus légers.

Par contre, il avait peut-être un petit problème. Il savait que les Veelas recherchaient leur âme soeur lorsqu'ils reçevaient leur héritage. Si jamais ça devait lui arriver et qu'il ne trouvait pas à temps celle-ci, il mourrait probablement. Evidemment.. tout ne pouvait pas être simplement parfait...

Il en parlerait plus en détails demain, avec Niran. Il devait sans doute s'être renseigné sur le sujet. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir tué son âme-soeur par inadvertance, durant la guerre.

Il soupira, il avait tellement à faire. Il fallait en plus qu'il retourne à Pré-au-lard. Cette fois il ne devait pas laisser Harry s'échapper et il se promit de tout faire pour le récupérer sous peu. De toute façon, il saurait toujours lorsque le garçon sortirait du château, ses espions le verraient probablement. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il laissa enfin le sommeil l'emmener.

* * *

Harry attendait Ron devant la grande porte de Poudlard, le vent frais du matin secouant ses cheveux en bataille. Il était pressé de retrouver le roux, depuis quelques jours, l'ennuie le gagnait à toute vitesse. Noël s'étant terminé, il n'avait rien à faire à part terminer les devoirs qu'on lui avait donné, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Hermione le tuerait sûrement si elle savait ça d'ailleurs..

- Harry ! Ron marchait vers lui en souriant, lui faisant un signe de la main. Comment ça va vieux ?

- J'ai connu mieux. répondit-il ironiquement. Au fait, merci pour le cadeau, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir.

- Bien sûr que oui, ça te fait plaisir. dit Ron avec indignation. Tu crois vraiment que je choisi un cadeau à la légère ? Non, j'avais déjà réfléchi à tout ! Bon, il faut que je dépose mes affaires. On se retrouve à la grande salle !

Le roux partit en courant vers la tour Gryffindor alors que Harry entrait dans la grande salle en souriant. Ca lui faisait un bien fou de revoir Ron. Même si Neville était avec lui, Harry était souvent gêné en sa présence, et il ne savait jamais trop quoi lui dire quand ils discutaient. Il préferait donc le laisser lire des livres sur la botanique, plutôt que de le déranger. Il avait d'ailleurs passé presque toutes ses vacances sur son balai, sur le terrain de quidditch. Il avait commencé à lire le livre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé et il passait parfois quelques heures à regarder voleter sa miniature dans la sphère magique que Ron lui avait offert.

- Bon ! fit le roux en s'asseyant à ses côtés, pas loin de Neville qui était encore plongé dans un livre de botanique. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer par aller au magasin de Fred et Georges, il faut absolument que je te montre les nouveaux bonbons qu'ils ont fait !

- D'accord, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu les jumeaux de toute façon. Par contre, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop trainer à Pré-au-lard, après l'attaque de la dernière fois, Dumbledore n'est pas très enclin à me laisser sortir...

- T'inquiètes pas Harry, on reste juste le temps d'acheter quelques-uns des bonbons et on rentre ! rassura Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du château, le vent était très froid et ils frissonnaient malgré les épaisseurs de vêtements qu'ils portaient. Quand ils arrivèrent, visiblement, tout était calme. Ils entrèrent sans problème dans le magasin bondé des jumeaux qui leur sautèrent dessus dès leur arrivée.

- Harry ! Ca nous fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama Fred en lui serrant la main, suivit de Georges qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Le survivant les gratifia d'un grand sourire.

- Ron m'a dit que vous aviez de nouvelles "merveilles" à mettre en vente, bientôt.

- On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, c'est une excuse parfaite pour ne pas aller en cours. En fait, ça te fait tellement crier que tu finis par en avoir une extinction de voix. Comme tu ne peux pas parler, tu passes voir Mme Pomfresh qui te donnera des jours de repos. expliqua Georges en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

- Par contre, évidemment, il y a un petit problème auquel nous tentons de remédier. L'extinction de voix est réélle, ce n'est pas une simulation ou un effet magique. Mais on devrait être capable de changer ça rapidement ! ajouta Fred en posant son bras sur l'épaule de son frère jumeau.

- Et comme je te l'ai dis dans la lettre, ils l'ont essayé sur maman. Seigneur Harry, tu as manqué quelque chose d'inimaginable, elle s'est mise à hurler durant de longues minutes, presque une heure avant de ne plus pouvoir faire aucun son. dit Ron, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- C'était un spectacle magnifique, en effet. Confirmèrent d'une même voix Fred et Georges, fiers d'eux.

- Oui... J'aurai aimé être là. murmura Harry pour lui-même en regardant par la fenêtre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que les allées au dehors du magasin étaient vides. Il avait un mauvais pressentiments. Ron... Il faut qu'on rentre. Maintenant.

Le roux le regarda intrigué et vit son regard alarmé, il dit à ses frères qu'il reviendrait les voir une autre fois et sortit aussitôt, tenant le bras de Harry d'une main.

- Bien entendu, Dumbledore avait encore raison, on aurait jamais dû sortir en douce du château... gémit Ron en jetant des regards appeurés autour de lui alors qu'il courait, le bras de Harry en main, vers Poudlard.

Soudain, une voix grave résonna dans toute la ville.

- Harry Potter ! Je ne doute pas que tu sois, en ce moment même, en train de t'enfuir toi ton ami roux, mais je pense juger bon de t'informer que tu si tu fais un nouveau pas en direction de Poudlard, je tuerais, un par un tous ceux qui me passeront sous la main. Je t'invite donc à venir me rejoindre moi et mes mangemorts à côté du bureau de poste. termina Voldemort qui s'était servit du sort Sonorus pour que tous puissent l'entendre aisément. Oui, et j'ajouterai que si tu ne te presses pas un peu, je vais m'impatienter, et tu sais ce que ça donne, lorsque je perds patience..

Le Gryffindor déglutit et fit lâcher prise à Ron qui lui criait de ne pas y aller, que c'était un piège et qu'il était important qu'il ne se fasse pas capturer. Harry ne l'écouta pas et courut en direction du bureau de poste.

Il se retrouva devant un attroupement de sorciers menacés par les mangemorts qui avaient leur baguette braquée sur eux. Il s'essuya le front du dos de la main et approcha doucement, pour ne pas surprendre les sbires de Voldemort qui l'attendait au milieu du groupement.

- Ah, Harry ! fit Tom en écartant les bras, comme signe de bienvenue. Tu n'as pas pris ton temps, et je t'en remerçi, je suis très occupé en ce moment et je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie de tuer qui que ce soit pour l'instant.

Le survivant ne dit rien et lança à Tom un regard haineux, celui-ci lui renvoyant un sourire hypocrite en tendant le bras.

- Donne-moi ta baguette. Tu n'en auras plus besoin avant un moment, je crois.

Harry serra les dents, se retenant de lui lancer une réplique cinglante et lui jeta sa baguette aux pieds. Le mage noir attira le morceau de bois à sa main d'un simple geste et s'approcha de son ennemi. Instinctivement, l'autre reculait jusqu'à sentir la pointe d'une baguette dans son dos, il tourna son visage tremblant vers le mangemort qui se trouvait derrière lui et sursauta en sentant la main de Voldemort attraper doucement la sienne.

- Maintenant, tu vas te tenir tranquille. Je ne ferai de mal à personne si tu te laisses faire. dit-il d'une voix calme en l'attirant à lui lentement. Je vais nous faire transplaner alors tu ne me lâches pas.

- Vous êtes répugnant. répondit Harry avec une voix où perçait le dégoût

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas en me flattant que tu empêcheras les effusions de sang ! La voix était pleine de moquerie et Harry détourna son visage de celui de son ennemi avec une grimace.

Voldemort se tourna vers ses mangemorts et leur fit signe de transplaner en même temps que lui, laissant les habitants de Pré-au-lard à la fois soulagés et terrifiés de savoir leur seul espoir entre les mains du mage noir.

* * *

Ils atterirent aussitôt dans la chambre spacieuse du Lord qui fit gentiment asseoir Harry sur son lit et se pencha devant lui, leur visage maintenant à la même hauteur.

- Je t'ai dis la dernière fois que je ne te ferai aucun mal Harry. Mais il faudra m'écouter et ne pas me mettre en colère, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda t-il en agitant sa baguette sous le nez du Gryffindor qui hocha la tête avec incertitude. Bien...

Il se redressa et posa la baguette de Harry dans un petit boitier qu'il ferma magiquement. Puis il se retourna et regarda avec intérêt le Gryffindor. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, ça lui donnait l'air encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Il sentait bon aussi, comme une odeur de fraise des bois mêlée à celle de la vanille.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, c'était bizarre qu'il sente l'odeur du suvivant de là où il était. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit :

- Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour, ensuite, je t'expliquerai ce que j'attends de toi. Il allait refermer derrière lui quand il passa la tête dans l'ouverture. Et il est inutile de te préciser que tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici puisque je fermerai la porte magiquement, pas vrai ?

Il lui fit un sourire sournois et sortit de la pièce sans lui jeter un regard.

Une fois seul, Harry lâcha un profond soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était bien beau d'avoir sauvé les gens à Pré-au-lard, mais comment allait-il sortir de là, maintenant ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir par la fenêtre, il se releva quand même et jeta un oeil. Il pâlit légèrement, non, il ne pouvait simplement pas sauter de cette hauteur.

Il regarda autour de lui et fouina un peu partout dans la pièce, ouvrant des tirroirs, des livres et autres objets qui attisaient sa curiosité.

Il ouvrit ensuite une porte qui se trouvait en face du mur où le lit était placé.

Elle donnait sur une grande salle de bain en marbre gris et noir. Un grande baignoire encastrable à côté de laquelle étaient positionnées quelques bougies de différentes couleurs. Sur le mur adjacent, une douche pouvant contenir au moins trois personnes, au verre presque transparent. Et à côté, des meubles où étaient posées des serviettes et d'autres nécessaires de bain.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et en vit une autre, à côté de l'ancien bureau en chêne où étaient déposés tout un tas de documents empilés les uns sur les autres.

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant devant lui des tas d'armoires contenant des livres anciens et visiblement très chers. À côté, encore, une autre porte ouvrait finalement sur un dressing pratiquement aussi gros que la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall.

Il eut une moue envieuse en voyant tous les beaux vêtements du Lord soigneusement rangés côte à côte. Il claqua la porte et s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant. Quitte à devoir patienter que Voldemort arrive, autant se reposer un peu, il aurait probablement besoin de toutes ses forces pour lui faire face.

Il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, sans remarquer Niran qui venait d'arriver et qui le regardait les sourcils haussés de surprise.

* * *

Bon, terminé avec celui-ci. J'aime pas trop mettre en place les choses, je trouve ça parfois long et laborieux. Et je dois admettre que je suis pas toujours la plus douée pour vraiment écrire ce qui me vient à l'esprit, j'ai parfois du mal à exprimer ce que je veux dire.

Mais passons ! Pour ceux qui ne s'y attendaient pas, désolée d'avoir choisi Demi-Vampire et Demi-Veela, c'était mon idée de base, en fait. J'avais pensé à en changer mais bon, j'aurai alors dû changer complètement tout ce que j'avais en tête et ça n'était pas vraiment possible (ok, j'avoue que j'avais peut-être un peu la flemme, aussi, honte à moi ). J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu, au pire, vous me direz ce qui ne vous va pas dans une review ( non non, je vous incite pas à laisser de review, même si ça m'a vachement fait plaisir de voir 11 reviews pour un seul chapitre ( j'étais plutôt surprise aussi, agréablement surprise, hein ! ) ).

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, bisous ! ( ET BONNE ANNEE en retard mais pas grave ! )


End file.
